Between The sunrise
by Cocorenee9
Summary: LOVE!DRAMA! EXCITEMENT! A MUST READ! Corrie is Bella's New Bestfriend; Adams is the traveling Cullen brother :  when these two meet...Its Romeo And Juliet all over again!
1. Preface

Between The Sunrise

Twilight series

Characters:

Carlisle-Esme

Alice-Jasper

Rosalie-Emmet

Edward-Bella

New Characters:

Corrie Francis

Adam Cullen

Corrie's Story-

Well, corrie is 17 turning 18 on October 13th. Corrie is emancipated. She's a multi-platinum recording artist and song writer. She moves to the forks; hoping to take a break and keep a low profile. She's estranged from most of her family. When she was 12 years old, she watched as her father shot and killed both her mother and oldest sister; after watching both of them get killed, she watched as her father turned the gun to the top of the stairs. Where she stood, where her twin STOOD. "NO!" she screamed as she pushed Cassie out the way. After that she heard the gun shot, and felt a sharp pain in her side. Then she passed out. Doesn't remember much after that. Her second to oldest sister then took charge. Corrie didn't take to kindly to that. By the time she turned 14, she began recording and touring. Corrie is a black belt in mixed martial arts and judo.

Then she moved to forks. Meeting Bella, and Chief swan her first day there. She was surprise and pleased that they have never heard of her or her family tragedy. Chief swan offers for her to live with them for awhile so she wouldn't have to worry about looking for a place. Shortly after they got her and enrolled her at forks high, most of her classes were advanced, which surprised them.

Description* Corrie is part Indian, Puerto Rican, white, and Mexican. She has light skin, long blue-black hair that reaches past her waist when straighten. Her hair is naturally curly. Corrie is really curvy, which comes from her Mexican and Puerto Rican side. She has a cheeky smile, with dimples that dig deep into her cheeks when she smiles. she has a pouty full mouth that guys flip over. She's only 5"2 so she's pretty small. She has a large tattoo of a dragon on her right side to hide the bullet scar that was left there.

Personality* Corrie loves to have fun, she loves to make jokes and make everyone smile even if she's feeling down. She can have an attitude at times, and always be sarcastic .Corrie loves to dance, she's often asked to Choreography music videos and concerts. When she is angry, she tends to start ranting on in Spanish, but she does have a country accent that she really hates.

Adam's Story-

Adam was born Adam Damien Elsalvador. He was turned into a vampire in 1861. He was 18 years old. Before he was changed, Adam was from quite a wealthy family, he had two older sisters, Margaret and Josie. But then his father was killed. And his mother was…distant. His sisters had already gotten married and moved faraway. Shortly after, his mother died. So Adam enlisted himself in the military. When he was sent out to war, he met Jasper. They decided to look out for each other, almost as if they were brothers. Until one day, these three beautiful women came along. Adam hardly remembers what happened, but he does remember their eyes. Terrifying glowing red eyes. Jasper was just as speechless, till finally he whispered "what are you?" the leader threw her head back and laughed. I exchanged a look with Jasper, "my, my, my…aren't you handsome." she said in a foreign accent. Then suddenly she was in his face. He drew his gun, but she quickly yanked the gun from him. He looked at Jasper for help, but it was no use. One of the other strangers was touching his face, smelling his neck…like some kind of animal. "Back away you monsters!" and after that he felt nothing but searing pain, like he was on fire, the leader was biting into his neck. He fought as hard as he could. And everything went black. Adam woke up alone and _Thirsty. _"Jasper!" he yelled. Then he smelled something wonderful….shortly he discovered that he was no longer human. He began feeding on the villagers; over the years he tried to control his hunger. He didn't WANT to be a monster. So in 1901 he moved to Chicago, there he met another one like him. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He told him that he can help him control himself. So he stayed with him from that point on, but when Edward came along, with his mind reading abilities, Carlisle started to wonder what Adam's power was, after weeks of testing…they found it. Adam is considered as a Cullen but he has been moving around frequently since jasper came.

Powers* Adam has the power to manipulate a person's mind, making him do his will, and he can also read someone's mind. But only if he holds eye contact.

Description* the first thing you'd notice on Adam is his incredibly long eyelashes and very broad smile. He has dimples that only show when he's really smiling. In his human life, his eyes were a vivid blue. Adam is tall, 6"1 and muscular, not a buff as Emmett, but not as lean as jasper. Adam is part Italian, from his father, and his mother was western settler. So he has an acute nose, with dark curly hair. He has a full mouth that always seems to be twisted into a sarcastic grin.

*Personality Adam is usually playful and sort of shy, he doesn't like to bother people if he has a problem, because he's use to doing everything on his owns, when it comes to women, he's ruthless, the guy loves women, but hasn't actually found the one he actually wants. At first he was into to Rosalie, and then Emmet came along. But Adam can be kind of mean and heartless if you really piss him off. But he always has a soft spot for the ones he cares about.

**Preface/Epilogue**

**CPOV**

_It feels so good to be unknown. For the first time in 3 long years, I can be a normal teen!_ I smiled to myself. I looked up at the gloomy sky next to the Swan's house. It feels like a home here. _It feels like I'm back in Louisiana._ She frowned at the thought of her old state. _I've come such a long way since then. It's nice to act like myself again._ _I wonder how everyone else is? _I shook my head hard once. _Get a grip girl. Forget about them, cause' obviously they forgot about you._ "Chief Swan?" I said. He turned, "um you think you can enroll me into school for tomorrow? I have some things to take care of today." I said shyly. "Sure. Why don't you and bells get to know each other? I have to get to the station, ill just finish putting your things up there." He said. "Thanks Chief swan." I said looking up at the sky again. "No problem." He said "don't be so formal. Call me Charlie" he said as he put my things away and got into his cruiser. Bella and I watched him speed away. Then I turned to look at Bella. She was staring at me. "Sooooo…" I said uncomfortably. _Bella is so pale,_ I noticed. But she's really beautiful. She had curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and a full mouth. _She's taller than me._ I thought grudgingly. "Hey are you hungry?" she suddenly asked. "Ummmm…." Then my stomach growled. I guess my eyes widened, because Bella looked back at me and chuckled lightly as I followed her into the house, "I take that as a yes." And we both laughed, _I think I'm gonna really like it here. _I thought with a smile.

Bella helped me get my stuff up to my room, and that's when we really started talking, she has a boyfriend. "Nice! Can I meet him?" I asked excitedly. "Well he goes to forks high with his family, so you'll get to meet him, if he doesn't scare you." She smiled as if she was in on a private joke. I laughed. She got up from my new bed, "well, I'll let you get settled while I cook dinner. Welcome to your new home." She said as she walked out.

"home…." I whispered with a smile.

**Apov**

_Ughh, times like this I wish I could sleep. _I thought sourly, _lately I can't bear to stay, there so much. I hate to worry Esme so much, but I feel so out of place there. But I'll go back soon. Just to satisfy Carlisle. _I thought while passing my hand through my hair, "thinking about going back?" Said a voice somewhere behind me. "I'm not sure yet, Tanya." I said. She came around to massage my bare shoulders. "Hmm, maybe you can stay here for awhile if you'd like." She said seductively. Seeing what she meant, I stood up and put on my shirt. "No. I better get goin'" I said letting my southern accent slip. She pouted. "ok well. Come back, whenever you need anything." She sighed. Resigned. I look into her eyes, to see what she what thinking. _What the hell is the deal with these Cullen guys? First Edward now Adam? I leave myself open and he rejects me. Just wait, he'll be mine sooner or later. _She thought vehemently. I shook my head and started to walk out. "bye ya'll." I said and ran.

As soon as I got into the Forks, I picked up on two unfamiliar scents. When the house came into view, I sensed Edward standing on the porch. _So, two new girls huh? _I thought. Knowing he could hear me. I looked at him. "Yes, Bella Swan and Corrie Francis. Corrie just came in today, and Bella's been here a few months. I scanned his thoughts, _wow she figured it out. So when do I get to meet her? I thought, walking toward the door. _"At school tomorrow" he smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Oh great. School." I said out loud. Just then the door flew open and Esme gathered me into a tight hug. "It's so good for you to be back!" she said. Then Carlisle came up and hug me too, "welcome back my son." He said. Then Emmett came up, "how long has it been? 20 years? You had better got some good stories to explain! Because I heard-"Rosalie elbowed him in the side and he stopped. Jasper stood quietly in the back. I almost missed him. I saw a range of emotions in his eyes. Pain, guilt, happiness, and relief. He walked up to me and gave me a tight hug and a pat on the back. "Welcome back home, brother." He said. _Maybe things have changed a little; I'm getting tired of moving around. Maybe I can find HAPPINESS here._

"It's good to be back." I said with a smile.

* * *

everyone! please leave a review and yada yada yada! chapters one and two are on the way!


	2. Girl Meets Boy

Chapter 1

_Girl meets boy…._

_CPOV_

"Corrie, time to wake up." Said a voice. "Nooooo…" groaned. "Come on it's your first day of school!"

I threw the covers back in frustration. Bella's hair was mushed and tangled, _so she just woke up too._ "You left your alarm on and it woke ME UP." She said turning to walk out of my room, tripping over one of my shoes. I snickered.

So I got up, looking through my new small closet for something to wear. I ended up settling with my blue stripped clinging shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and blue converses. When I emerged from my room, Bella was in the bathroom already. I walked into it with my toothbrush. She moved over to give me room. She looked at my shirt and said "I like your shirt."

"Thanks!" I said with a smile.

We ate breakfast in silence, awkward. As we walked outside, it was muggy, and well, grey. I walked toward my 2010 black Acura, I noticed a Volvo parked ahead of me, Bella opened the door to the passenger side, then turned and yelled, "hey, why don't you catch a ride with us?" she suggested. I just shook my head and declined politely "Thanks but no thanks, I have some things to take care of first, I'll see you at school!" I said cheerily. She just smiled and climbed into the silver Volvo. _I wonder if that's her boyfriend._ I thought. _I guess I'll find out today. _I started my car, and attempted to follow the Volvo to school, but the guy drives crazy fast! I suspect he was going at least 90! "Cool!" I said excitedly. As I pulled into the parking lot, pulling my sweater on and getting out of the car, setting my car alarm on. As the wind whipped my curly hair around my face, I looked around to see if Bella was anywhere around, but I only ended up meeting everyone's curious gaze. My face flushed as I met the eyes of this one particular boy. He was tall, at least 6 feet, wearing a black t-shirt, leaning against the back of a Harley Davidson motorcycle, his eyes focused intently on me. _I hope he doesn't recognize who I am…_I thought, looking away quickly noticing all the girls were staring lustfully at him, and the guys were staring daggers at him. I felt his eyes all the way to the office.

As I got my schedule, I noticed I had a few advanced classes. I was walking to my first class, studying my schedule intently, when I bumped into someone. I stumbled slightly, and their hands caught me. "Whoa…" said the voice, which was a guy's voice, a soft soothing one.

"I'm so sor-"I began but then I looked up and caught the guys gaze, it was the guy from the parking lot. The one I thought recognized me. He was staring into my eyes. I felt myself melting into his butter scotched color eyes. "sorry." I said lamely staring at him. _He's gorgeous! __Holy shit! Breathe corrie! _He grinned at me, dimples digging deep into his cheeks. "You okay? I didn't mean to bump into you like that. It was rude of me." He said in a southern accent. "I-umm, no problem. I should have been paying attention." I babbled. Not knowing what else to say I started walking again, he walked next to me and said "I'm Adam, your new right?"

I shook my head yes. Not trusting my voice.

"May I see your schedule for a minute?" he asked. I stopped and handed it to him. "Hmmm. We have most of the same classes." He said happily.

Before I could respond I heard someone shout my name. "Corrie!" it was Bella. She was waving me over by the outside of the lunchroom. She was standing next to this beautiful pale guy. _This has got to be her boyfriend. _I thought as I made my way toward them. Adam followed slowly behind me. "Did you get your schedule?" she asked as soon as I got into hearing distance. Her eyes darted to Adam, then back to me. "Yea, check it out." I said handing it to her. _God, this day is already giving me a headache. I need to find a dance studio, fast._ I thought to myself. I was so lost in my thoughts; I didn't realize that Bella was talking.

"-my boyfriend Edward," she said looking up at him lovingly.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said smiling at him.

"It's a pleasure. I see you've met my brother Adam." He said nodding at Adam.

"Yea I sort of ran over him." I laughed,

Adam snorted. "hardly." He pulled one of my curls that hung over my shoulder, "I was going to walk with her to class, since we have the same first period." He said, playing with my hair. Usually I hate when strangers touch me. But for some reason, I was okay with him doing that.

"Well we all have 3rd period together. And of course we'll see you at lunch." Edward was saying as the bell rang.

I watched as they walked away. _I guess I don't have to worry about not having someone to talk to,_

"Shall we?" said Adam as he held his arm out for me.

"We shall." I said with a smile, hooking my arm into his.

My first period class is Chemistry. As we neared the door, Adam had dropped my arm. I couldn't say that didn't hurt my feelings, but I didn't let it get to me._ I barely know this guy._ I thought. The teacher, Mr. Jakes, gave me a packet to get caught up on, and sent me to the seat directly behind Adam, next to this blonde spiky haired guy with a baby face. As soon as I sat down, I could see him looking me up and down and smiling in appreciation. "Hey, I'm Caleb, you must be Corrie. Am I right?" he said. I nodded and said "yes! Nice to meet you." I said with fake enthusiasm. "So where are you coming from?" he asked, leaning forward in interest. "Louisiana." I said. "That explains the country accent." He said nodding as if he knew everything. "Ah mi dios…." I muttered grudgingly. Adam Chuckled. And I rolled my eyes. The teacher began teaching the lesson, about chemical reactions and lab safety. I frequently found myself staring at Adam, he was sitting next to a short haired red-head, and she kept flipping her hair and touching his shoulder. He laughed at something she said, and touched her thigh. _So that's what kind of guy he is. _I thought shaking my head. I sighed. Adam turned to look at me, and I quickly looked away, jaw clenched. For the rest of the hour I ignored Caleb's question of _do you have a boyfriend? Did you move here with your family? Do you want to eat lunch with some of my friends? _After I answered each of his questions stiffly, Adam would keep turning around to look at me, but I avoided his gaze. As soon as the bell rang, Caleb walked with me toward my French class; Adam studiously ignored me and walked past me with the red haired chick. _Can you say bipolar? _I thought to myself. _Oh well, _I shrugged. "ya' know, don't worry about Cullen…I heard he has a girlfriend every week. So don't get involve with him. He's a real jerk." Said Caleb, noticing me watching Adam.

"Oh well." I said shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

Leave Reviews! xoxoxo coco :))


	3. Boy meets girl

Chapter 2

_Boy meets girl…_

_APOV_

_Sigh. School. How BORING. _I thought to myself as I put on my leather jacket, over my black t-shirt. "You never know, something exciting might happen." Said Edward from behind me. I sighed again. "Adam, Edwards's right. I know for a fact that you'll have an interesting day! But, you'll most likely mess it all up." Said Alice. "Right." I said laughing humorlessly,

_She was no doubt serious about that. _I thought. _Now that I think about what happen yesterday, I ju- _"want to kick your own ass?" Finished Edward. "Do you mind!" I whirled around to see him smirking at me. "Shouldn't you be stalking Bella or something?" I said as I walked around my motorcycle, checking the gauges and tank. "That's where I'm headed. Do you want to come? Corrie's going to be there." Edward said.

I groaned. Corrie. That's why I'm an idiot. Edward shook his head as he read my thoughts. "Tomorrow then." He said as he got in his Volvo and drove off.

The mysterious Corrie Francis. Earlier today at school. I was given the chance to meet her.

*Flashback*

_I just arrived to school, leaning against my motorcycle, and watching the students go by. Avoiding everyone's gazes. A few of the freshman girls were staring at me from across the parking lot. I met the eyes of one of the girls, short and sort of chubby, just to see what she was thinking. _Oh my god he's hot! She thought. I wonder if he's taken. I can just see myself on the back of his motorcycle, and my arms around his waist and…HES LOOKING AT ME! Should I go talk to him? Maybe he's interested…._ I quickly broke eye contact cause' a new car just arrived and everyone was turning to look at it. That must be corrie. I'm kind of curious to see if she's as beautiful as I hoped. I watched as she climbed out of her car, looking around and meeting everyone's gazes, till finally, she met mine. She's beyond beautiful, I took in her mass of long waist length ink black curly hair, her wide greenish colored eyes framed by long eyelashes, her full mouth….wow, she got a nice body I thought while I looked into her eyes. I was staggered as soon as I looked. I saw half of her history, so much pain and sadness, covered up by her attitude and incapability to trust anyone. _Holy shit! He's gorgeous! Breathe Corrie! She thought._ Then she quickly looked away and made her way to the office. I followed her and waited till she came out, she was so engrossed into her new schedule, and she bumped right into me. I caught her and gripped the tops of her arms tightly. "Whoa..." I said "I'm so sor-"she began, and she just stopped. I looked at her to see what she was thinking, surprisingly, somehow, she was blocking herself; I only kept seeing my face. "sorry." She finished. "You okay? I didn't mean to bump into you like that. It was rude of me." I said turning on the charm. "I-umm, no problem. I should have been paying attention." She sputtered; I could hear her heart rate speeding up. "I'm Adam, your new right?" I introduced myself._

_She just shook her head._

"_May I see your schedule for a minute?" I asked._ _"Hmmm. We have most of the same classes." I said happy that I get to see her more often._

_I walked with her to class, holding her arm in mine, loving the way she feels…so warm. As we neared the class I dropped her arm and she did look a little hurt. But only for a second. I went sit in my usual spot next to amber, the girl I'm supposed to be dating. She looked at my with that small smile and flipped her hair, waiting to get a kiss on the cheek. _"Not in class"_ I whispered. She pouted and started giggling, and touching my shoulder, then she looked back at Corrie and rolled her eyes, jealous already I see. I touched her thigh and smiled at her, knowing that's what she wanted. Then I could hear that damn Caleb Tyler, asking Corrie questions, I turned to look at her, to see what she's thinking, I saw her jaw was set in an angry clench, and she avoided my eyes. I sighed. As soon as the bell rang, amber clung to my arm. Caleb had already walked Corrie to her next class. I walked right past them, seeing out the corner of my eyes, corrie roll her eyes. Then I heard Caleb say __"ya' know, don't worry about Cullen…I heard he has a girlfriend every week. So don't get involve with him. He's a real jerk." Said Caleb,_

_Then my hopes crashed when I heard her say "oh well."_

As I got ready to get on my motorcycle, Jasper came out. "hey, how's it going?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment. Then said reluctantly "fine."

"Would you relax, I'm not gonna keep you long."

"Alright. What is it?"

"How long are you staying?"

I shrugged.

Silence.

"Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes. I came to apologize for what happen-"

I cut him off. "Save it. It wasn't your fault."

He sighed heavily.

"It's just gonna have to take some time for me to get use to, me staying here I mean."

"We have nothing but." He said smiling.

I chuckled lightly. "Nothing but." I agreed.


	4. It'sComplicated

Chapter 3

It's….Complicated.

CPOV

"I got it!" yelled Bella when there was a knock door. I made my way downstairs to investigate. Charlie wasn't off for another hour so it wasn't him coming in. As I came down the stairs, I saw that it was Edward. Bella's boyfriend. I looked down at my clothes "Qué demonios! " I said out loud. _Why did she invite him now? _ I thought as I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing and old faded U2 black t-shirt with old grey sweatpants with my curly hair thrown hastily in a high pony-tail. _I look like a bum. _I frowned. "What's wrong Corrie?" Bella asked, pulling me out of my thoughts, she was now leading Edward to the kitchen. As they walked past me, I can see Bella's worried expression. "It's nothing. You chose to bring company when I'm dressed in rags." I said looking down at my clothes again. "It's quite alright, your fine as you are." Edward said, with a hint of a smile in his eyes. I followed them into the kitchen. As Edward and I watched Bella Move around the tiny kitchen, it got uncomfortably quiet. My eyes wandered to Edward. He was watching me. I flinched. _After all these years, you'd think I was use to people staring._ But his stare was all too knowing, like he was reading me. I saw him stiffen a little. _Maybe he's a mind-reader. _I thought. Then shook my head at the silly thought. I snickered. Bella turned, "Can we be in on the joke?" she asked with a smile. "It's not a good one. So ill spare it." I laughed. Edward was starting to look a little frustrated. "So Corrie…Where are you from?" Edward asked, sounding a little irritated. Bella looked at him curiously, almost surprised at the edge in his voice. I was careful with my words. "I'm from Louisiana. Jezee it seems like everyone is asking me that." I said slowly.

"What made you come to forks?" he asked lighten his tone.

"It's…Complicated." I said carefully.

"Sooooo…" Bella started. "Is your family still there?"

I shrugged. Big Mistake.

!

They both started talking at once.

"So you have no contact-"Edward started.

"Do they kno-"Bella said.

I picked at the hem on my shirt, fidgeting nervously. _Just keep your mouth shut corrie. You're not ready to tell them yet._

Like a miracle, my cell started ringing. "Um, I'll be right back." I said, practically running out of the kitchen to my phone by the T.V. "Hello?" I said not recognizing the number.

"Corrie?" said a young woman's voice.

"Yes who is this?" I asked, getting a feeling I should hang up.

"Thank god! We've been worried sick! You think you can just leave? What's _wrong with you!"_ screamed the vice in my ear.

"Qué demonios quiere? Déjame en Paz!" I screamed back. Knowing who it is now.

"English! I was just checking on you. So where are you staying now? You'll never make it-"I hung up on her. I pinched the bride of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Corrie." someone called. I turned, it was Bella. Edward at her side. Looking just as worried as she was.

I shook my head. Not trusting my voice.

"You can trust us Corrie." Said Edward's quiet voice.

Bella came up behind me and touched my shoulder.

That's when I broke down.

"I'm warning you now, my whole life, my past, my family it's all…" I wiped at my tears. "It's complicated."


	5. Everything happens for a reason

**Chapter 4**

**Everything happens for a reason.**

**CPOV**

After telling my story, all the pain I've held inside of me for so long, to Bella and Edward, I felt…._RELIEVED _…alive. They listened to me as I cried, and cried, and cried. Shocked that I'd been living on my own at such a young age. Then Edward had to leave. Before he left, he insisted that I'd ride with them in the morning to school. I sighed and agreed. A few minutes later, Charlie came in and hung his gun on its rack. "Hey girls." He said as he shuffled to the kitchen. "Hey dad." Said Bella, "Hi Charlie." I said.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked. "It was…..pretty good I guess." I answered. Then Bella decidedly started up the stairs, to her I guess. As soon as we heard her bedroom door close, Charlie looked back at me. "Have you met her boyfriend? Edwin?" he asked his eyes on the big screen as a game started. "Edward." I corrected. "Yea he's pretty cool." I said shrugging. Charlie grunted in agreement.

It was silent as we watched the game. Then I saw that Charlie was fidgeting a little. I sighed. "Listen, I know what happen….when you were younger." Charlie started, giving my full undivided attention. My body stiffened. " I just wanted you to know, that your welcome to stay here as long as you want, Bella and I would be happy to have you kid." He said. I smiled. "Thanks Charlie." I said. He grunted a welcome and turned back to the TV. At that note, I went upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. _I totally need to start working out again._ I thought as I felt the stiffness of my legs. I passed by Bella's door, knocking softly. "Bella can I come in?" I asked. "Uhhh, yes sure! She said nervously. I opened the door to see her sitting at the edge of her bed, hair wild and face flushed. _Mhhhmmmmm. _I closed the door softly behind me and went sit cross legged on her bed. "Edward was in here wasn't he?" I said abruptly. She flushed some more and sputtered. "Uh n-no." She blinked a couple of times. I narrowed my eyes. "Come on, I told you my whole sad song and dance. You could at least be a little less secretive." I said. She sighed, and said "yes. He was." I smiled giddily. "Oooooo!" I said, sounding like a kindergartner who just found the cookie jar. We both laughed and smiled at each other. It wasn't awkward at all. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." I said getting up and stretching. "Ok, and corrie?" she said as I was walking out. I turned around. "Im really sorry about what happen to you and your family." She said.

I shrugged, "everything happens for a reason, we may not understand why, but it is what it is." I said, my throat tighten.

**APOV**

"Jazz I just can't stop thinking about her!" I said throwing my hands behind my head as I collapsed on the sofa. Jasper sat down on the stairs and shook his head. "You need, too. It's too dangerous for you to become so involve with her. Its best you stay away." Said Jasper severely. I sat up straight. _Wait, since when does Jasper tell ME what's best for ME. _Jasper felt the change in my mood. He stood up. I stood up too. "I know what I'm doing." I said darkly. Jasper walked into what you might call "my personal space" and that really ticked me off "you don't know a thing! You've been gone for 20 years doing god knows what! Your already obsessed with-uhmmm-, you know, besides! Edward has more control then you! "He yelled. "I see. Edward gets to walk around like what he's doing NOTHING wrong and I get the freaking' cows as-"I said but was interrupted by Alice. "Jazz, stop. He knows what he's doing. It'll all work out for the best. " she said in a matter of fact voice. Jasper and I both looked at her. "What did you see?" jasper, instantly by her side. I looked into her eyes. I saw Corrie, beautiful Corrie, her curly black blowing in the wind as I had my hands place gently on her hips, gazing lovingly into her eyes, as she did the same, her dimples digging deep into her cheeks. As we gazed into each other eyes, a third person appeared. Alice. Corrie turned and hugged her tightly. I gasped. So did Edward, he must have just walked in. "Corrie and I are going to be good friends, just like Bella and I! She even has good fashion sense! So don't ruin it! Said Alice, as she turned on her heels and went back to whatever she was doing, Jasper right behind her. Shooting me a warning look as he left. _Idiot._ Edward just shook his head. "amazing." He said.

"You went see Bella today?" I asked, knowing he already knew what I really wanted to know.

"Yes. And Corrie was there. Of course." He said.

I tried to hold his eyes as I scanned his thoughts, but he cut me off as I got to the part of her crying.

My frozen heart ached for her. I was already feeling protective of her.

"She's brave Adam. She has been through a lot. And yet she still smiles as if you brought her Christmas." He said as he turned around to walk away. "Wait..." I called out. _Does she think about me often?_

"Yes. A lot from what I seen; before she blocked me."

"S-she BLOCKED you?" I repeated incredulously.

He nodded.

"She truly is amazing" I said.

"She is Adam. Just be careful. She more fragile than you thinks."

"Corrie Francis…." I said.

* * *

**Sorry its moving kind of slow...but i promise you, it will speed up! please leave reviews! chapter 5 on the way! xoxo cori XD**


	6. its fate

Chapter 5

It's fate…

Surprisingly, I woke up feeling happy this morning. I sat up. Stretched, and yawned. After thinking almost all-night about what I told Bella and Edward. _It was the right choice. _I thought. That night Bella came into my room. "You know, you don't have to go through it alone." She said standing awkwardly by my bed. I looked up from my laptop. "Thanks Bella. I really mean that. I guess, I've been holding it in for so long. It drove me away from my family." I said honestly. Bella came and hugged me, which surprised me. The wordlessly, she turned to walk out of my room, tripping over one of my shoes, just like my first day here. I snickered then sighed.

As I got dressed and pulled my hair into a headband, Bella knocked on my door. "Almost ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Edward should be here in a few."

We walked outside and in the fog I could see a silver Volvo idling in the drive way, Edward waiting beside the passenger door. "Good morning." He said, flashing a dazzling smile to both of us. "Morning." Bella and I said in unison. He opened the door for us like a gentleman. We rode to school in silence, well I rode in silence. Bella and Edward were talking quietly in the front with classical music playing in the background. I just stared out the window, watching the tress fly by. _How long will I be able to stay here before I have to start working again? Part of me wants to stay, but the other part of is telling me to run. Run far away. _I was so engulfed in my thoughts; I didn't realize Edward was calling my name. "Corrie. Were here." I blinked and stuttered "Ohh!" I hurried and stumbled out the car. I noticed a motorcycle parked right next to the Volvo. The owner nowhere in sight. I exhaled with relief. "corrie." Bella called from a group of equally pale students. As I got closer I started to grow nervous, the first one I noticed was small, with dark hair and a pixie cut. And right beside her was a blonde haired guy, who looks like he's in some serious pain. On her other side there was a tall brawny guy with dark curly hair a big grin on his face. And next to him was a tall gorgeous blonde haired girl who looks like she wants to rip my head off. As soon as I walked up, Adam came up beside me.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered in my ear and put his arm around my shoulders. I jumped slightly, and shrugged his arm off. Before I could open my mouth to respond, the girl with the pixie cut came up to me, "hi I'm Alice!" she said in a high soprano voice. I blinked at her in surprise and said, "Hey, err, I'm Corrie!" I said. She smiled at me, and started to introduce everyone else. "This is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." She said pointing each of them out. I waved shyly blush creeping up into my cheeks. Adam sighed next to me. I turned slightly to glance at him. He was staring at me. "Well I better start getting to class." I said backing away. As I backed away I slipped. Just when I thought I was going to fall, cold hands caught. I looked up expecting to see Adam, since he was closes to me, it was the one Alice pointed out, Jasper who caught me. Everyone except Adam looked shocked. Adam looked pissed._ Whoa…this is unexpected. Why is Adam looking so angry, and everyone is looking as if Jasper punched me? Am I missing something? _I thought as Jasper helped me straighten up. "thanks." I said softly. "No Problem." He said staring at me. Adam cleared his throat. "Corrie ill walk with you to class." He said in a strained voice. "N-"I started, but he then grabbed my hand and was pulling toward our first class. I looked back to see Edward, Alice, and Bella smiling knowingly at us. The others looked, upset. _What is going on? _I thought. As we made it down the hall I started to pull myself free. "Hey! Hey! LET GO!" I almost shouted. He let go of me and then pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked at him for a moment then continued walking by myself. He caught up with me easily, and said "I'm sorry about that…" I rolled my eyes and kept going. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, putting his arms around my waist. The feeling left me speechless. "Will you listen to me? Why do you try to ignore me so much?" he asked in my ear. Just when I was about to answer, I heard a sort of raspy girl's voice.

"Adam?" I turned around to see who it is, trying to wretch Adam's arms from around me. But he wasn't budging. He ignored her and kept smiling down at me. She came around to the right side. It was Amber. "Adam what the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted. He then looked at her, with a bored expression. "Amber, get over yourself. I'm with Corrie. It was fun, but your not really my type." He said coldly to her. She sputtered, then she flung at me "you slut! You're going to pay for this!" and she started to storm off. I tried to go after her so I could beat the hell out of her. But Adam only made his grip on me tighter. "Don't worry about her." He said calmly. I folded my arms and pouted. "Since when have we started dating? I don't recall you asking me out on a date." I said. He let go of me, and weaved his fingers through mine, ignoring everyone's stares. "Well Corrie, will you go on a date with me Saturday?" he asked with a smirk. I pretended to think about it. He laughed. I looked at him sideways. "Please?" he breathed. I melted into his butter scotched colored eyes, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. _Wow, he's, perfect. Maybe to perfect. _"Hmm, what, err, do you want to do Saturday?" I asked as we walked into class. I glanced at my table. Caleb looked furious. Adam laughed, noticing Caleb's face. "So that's a yes?" he asked. I didn't have a chance to answer because Mr. Jakes started talking. "Alright Class-"he started then Amber came rushing in. taking her usual spot while shooting me dirty looks. "Nice of you to join us miss Cooney." Mr. Jakes said. "As I was saying, class. I've made a new seating chart. So please gather your things and stand along the wall." He said looking down at his paper.

I ended up sitting way to the back next to Adam. Weird. Amber was put two rows in front of us right next to Caleb. Much to both of their disliking. After getting settled into our seats, Mr. Jakes decided that we watch a movie instead of a long boring lesson. As soon as the lights went off, conversations started buzzing. Adam leaned toward me, "so it's a yes right?" he asked with an amused expression." I rested my head on my folded hands. "I guess so…" I said, trying not to sound too excited. Then he leaned closer to me, with a sweet smile on his face, I was use to seeing him, cocky, and with a sarcastic look on his face. But seeing him smile like that was staggering. My heart started pounding. "I-I Have a question." I stuttered. I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. He smiled and touched a cold pale finger to my cheek. "Mhm." He murmured. "Umm, why me?" I asked. He looked slightly confused. "I mean, do you notice the effects you have on girls when you're around? It's like you hypnotize them or something." I said shaking my head. I looked up to see amber staring at us. Obviously trying to see what we're talking about. At the corner of my eye I seen Adam open his mouth, the close it. "Hmm. I never noticed. Something draws me to you Corrie, a feeling I can't fight. I tried fighting it. But I can't any longer." He said, his eyes darkening as if a shadow passed over his face. I stared at him. "What do you mean fighting it?" I asked. He just shook his head. "I mean, whatever happens, happens. Its fate that were together." He said softly gazing into my eyes.

"Fate." I said. Feeling the depth of that one word made me believe that it's the truth.

"Fate." He repeated while touching my hair

* * *

**Hey guys! leave reviews so i can keep writing! i need alittle inspiration! The next chapter is coming to you soon! xoxoxo Coco :)**


	7. In my head

Chapter 6

_In my head…_

_CPOV_

_Fate…_

I kept saying that in my head. It's all I could think about as Adam and I walked toward our next class. "Penny for your thoughts?" said Adam who was staring at my face with that secretive smile he always has on his face. "Oh nothing I was just thinking how amazingly gorgeous you are and how lucky I am to be in your presence." I said mockingly, I heard a few sophomores in the girl's restroom.

"_Isn't Adam Cullen amazingly gorgeous?" asked one dark haired girl, "yes! So are the rest of the Cullen's! "Said the other, who was a particularly pretty blonde. "Yeah well I'd be lucky to be even in his presence." Said the dark haired girl. "Oh yeah, did you see the new girl? With the really pretty hair and freakish eyes?" asked the blonde. I stayed in my stall just to see who they're talking about. "Yeah, she was all over Adam, boyyyy amber was pissed!" she said. "Wait who are we talking about again?" the dark haired girl asked. I peeked out the crack between the doors; they were just sitting there talking. "The new girl! I think her name is Corrie." Said the blonde impatiently. Before either could respond, I walked out of my stall, and went to the sink to wash my hands. Both girls stared at me as if they seen a ghost. I swung my curly hair over my shoulder and checked my makeup, wow my eyes are freakish…today they looked like a light green with little gold specks in them. I turned on my heels and walked out without a glance at the surprised girls._

Adam just chuckled and rolled his eyes while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Don't Kidd me," he said "what are you REALLY thinking?" I kept walking, and then stopped in front of our class door. Bella and Edward were already at their desks. "I was thinking, about our fate." I said slowly. Before he could respond, Ms. Wilson ushered us into class. I took my usual seat next to Bella and Adam sat next to Edward. They didn't talk much, but I had a feelingly they were communicating somehow. My grandmother from New Orleans always believed that I had some kind of 6th sense. I thought it was bull, but as I grew up, I started having unexplainable feelings when I was wrong or when something bad was gonna happen. Since I met the Cullen's, I've been getting that feeling every day, and this time the feeling is, almost like butterflies, it meant it was a half-hearted warning. I ignored the feeling. As English started we were put in groups of four, oddly, I was put in the group with Adam, Edward and Bella. I just moved my desk by theirs as the other students stared enviously. Of course Adam moved his desk next to me and Bella put hers across from me. Edward sat next to her and asked "So what's everyone's plans tomorrow?" that's right. Today's Friday. Sigh.

"Corrie and I are going on a date." said Adam smiling.

"Oh really? Does Corrie know that?" said Edward, clearly amused.

"Did you ask her or tell her?" asked Bella.

"Hola? I'm sitting right here!" I said annoyed.

Bella flushed. "sorry." She said with an apologetic smile.

Adam just snickered. And Edward seemed…distracted. That feeling came back again.

_Maybe they aren't humans. _I thought jokingly. But then I seen Edward stiffen and he looked at me with a gaze so intense that I had to fight the urge to run. And I'm not a runner. Then I seen Adam, who was staring at me the whole time, turn to look at Edward, Bella looked at him too. Both their expressions went from curious to expecting. Adam face went from expecting, to surprise. Then he turned to look at me again, but I ignored him, lost in my own thoughts. _Maybe all of this is in my head. I'm losing it._ I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. For some reason that seemed to alarm Adam. "What wrong? Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. I met his worried eyes. "i-im fine, just a headache." I said. His eyes narrowed at the lie. But he didn't argue. "Maybe I should bring you home after school." He said while taking my hand.

"But you have a motorcycle!" I said, a little worried.

"I'll keep you safe. No matter what." He murmured.

I looked at him confused. There was a double meaning in his words.

Edward and Bella were whispering to each other, looks like they are arguing.

"Corrie." Adam was trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I said distracted.

"Tomorrow ill be late, were going camping."

"Oh cool." I said trying not to sound disappointed.

He heard. He smiled that sweet smile of his that only seemed reserved for me.

"I'll be back in time for our date, don't worry mi amor." He said with that southern accent that I'm starting to love.

I sighed. "I puede que se pierda." I said softly.

He brushed his lips against my cheeks, which were now probably beak red.

"You might miss me huh?" he smiled.

"si." I responded, I loved speaking Spanish.

"Ahh, Bella is starting to get confused." He said chuckling.

I turned to see Bella and Edward watching us. I blushed even more. Then Adam started toying with my curls, winding it and unwinding it with his fingers.

He took a deep breath. "Como te sientes acerca de mi?" _(How do you feel about me?)_

I shook my head and smiled. "Vamos a discutir es dia de manana. Ahora podemos empezar a hablar ingles'?" _(We'll discuss it tomorrow. now can we start speaking English?)_

Edward chuckled. "Fluent in Spanish I see." He said lightly.

"Yeah, it's my first language." I said proudly.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Adam with a smile.

I smiled wide, feeling the dimples dig deep in my cheeks.

_You have no idea._

_

* * *

**Please leave reviews! i need atleast 5 reviews in order for me to post the next chapter! and thats when things start getting WAY better! ;) xoxoxo Coco :)**_


End file.
